


I Could Never Hate You

by SingMeToYourSide



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And Psiioniic is an asshole, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Just two cute dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingMeToYourSide/pseuds/SingMeToYourSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really should have seen this coming. It's not uncommon for him to do things like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Never Hate You

     You are known as the Signless and you are currently hanging from a net. Your companion Psiioniic had set up the trap for his own amusement and then tricked you into walking into it. You really should have seen this coming. It's not uncommon for him to do things like this. He's laughing at you, throwing a smug expression at you from his position underneath the tree branch the net was attached to. You glare at him, demanding to be let down. He merely smirks, eyes starting to glow as he uses his psionics to make the net swing from side to side. You clutch frantically at the ropes, trying to keep yourself from tumbling into an uncomfortable position. He eventually stops and you let out a sigh of relief.

     "Having fun?" He chuckles, a triumphant grin on his face. You continue your previous action of glaring at him.

     "Get me down from here, you smug bastard." You demand again. He raises an eyebrow, the shrugs.

     "As you wish." He says, giving a slight bow. His words, obviously, are laced with sarcasm. He straightens up and his eyes glow again. The knot of the net begins to loosen and the loop around the tree branch starts sliding off the branch.

     "Don't you fucking dare." You warn.

     He smirks, "What? I'm just getting you down."

     Then, the net is no longer attached to the tree and his eyes stop glowing. The net falls to the ground, and you with it. You land with a thud and a yelp. You take a moment to recover and listen to the snickers of the yellow-blood standing a few feet away. You sit up, rubbing your back and sending an irritated look to the Psiioniic. He grins and holds out a hand to help you out. You continue your irritated glance for a full minute before sighing and grabbing the offered hand.

     He pulls you up and right into his arms, laughing at your frown. He gives you a peck on the lips and you turn your head away before he can swoop in for another. He pouts and you roll your eyes.

     "That's not going to make me any less irritated." You say, though you both know that's not true.

     He dons an expression of mock hurt, "Aw, why not? Do you hate me, perhaps?" 

     You shake your head with a smile, "I could never hate you."

     He grins and rests his forehead against yours, "That's good. I enjoy cuddling with you while we sleep."

     "Flushed for you."

     "I know."


End file.
